1025
by cosmogirl7481
Summary: My o/s for laura 1025's birthday!  Short and smutty…sexy and sweet.  October 25th is the day.  10:25 is the time.  What happens when everything you've always wanted just shows up at your door?  Rated M for…well, you know.


October 25th

I couldn't bring myself to get dressed. Fuck, I couldn't even bring myself to move from the makeshift pallet in the living room of my studio apartment. Not when only minutes ago, she had been here. Not when I could still smell the sweet scent of her perfect pussy mixed with her perfume. Not when her juices were still covering my skin…my now-soft cock that had been so hot and hard inside of her.

I had never wanted another woman the way I wanted her.

Bella.

I had never been as consumed with being inside and tasting another woman in my life.

I wanted her nipples in my mouth. I wanted to lick and suck and drink everything she gave me between her pale and perfect thighs.

And today, it finally happened.

Today, after months of asking…months of waiting…she came.

She came to me so sweetly.

And then…then she fucking came.

_All over me._

.

.

.

Twenty-five after ten. I thought it was just early lunch. Just brown bags and conversation. But when I opened the door, she just stood there. Face flushed…eyes wide…mouth parted and breathing.

Softly.

Quickly.

Like the little, rapid pulse at the curve of her neck.

And when I looked down, I saw no brown bag. But she was hungry…and so was I.

"Bella," I breathed, stepping to the side and letting her in.

She followed, head down and seeming suddenly nervous. But I wasn't going to take that. Not when she was here. Not when she was finally here – like this – after I'd wanted her for so long.

She was wearing a dress. Small and floral…feminine. It was hers…but it wasn't _her_. She'd never been the dress kind. Always more comfortable in denim and cotton. But this was her version of dressed up for work. And just like her, it was slightly quirky and uncomfortable.

"You look pretty," I whispered.

She blushed, not believing. She never fucking did. She couldn't see what I saw every single time my eyes took her in.

Beauty and innocence contrasted by the way my cock lurched and jumped in my pants.

Every single fucking time.

I wondered if anyone had ever touched her the way I wanted to touch her. And if they did, I wondered if they'd made her feel good. She deserved to feel so good. But then the thought of another man touching and kissing and tasting her made me almost violent with rage.

She was supposed to be with me.

She was supposed to be mine.

"Edward?"

My name from her lips in her soft, sweet voice made me ache even more.

"Yeah?"

She stepped in closer.

So did I.

"You mean that, don't you?"

My finger made its way to her cheek. Soft and hot from flush…growing deeper as I stroked her. My heart was pounding. I wondered if hers was, too. She never let me touch her like this. Always scared of my intentions. Always wondering if I was lying when I told her how much I wanted her.

But I fucking did.

So fucking much.

"That you're pretty?" I asked. She nodded. "You're beautiful, Bella."

"You…" she started…then stopped.

She bit her lip hard. I wanted to lick it better.

"What?"

"You really…want me."

It wasn't a question, but she expected an answer.

"Yes," I told her. "Every single day since I've known you."

She smiled. It was perfect.

"That's a long time."

Her breath blew out across my face. Sweet and mint and soft like her skin…like her heart.

"You are worth the wait."

Her eyes widened. Brown and beautiful. Gorgeous.

"What if…" she whispered, trailing off and looking down.

But I wasn't having that. Not when this moment seemed too perfect. Too real and close to imagine. So, I lifted her chin with my fingers. Her eyes met mine as she breathed in.

"What if…what?" I asked.

"What if I don't want you to…wait anymore?"

My cock pressed against the rough denim of my pants. My heart leapt inside my naked chest.

And for once…for fucking once…she left me speechless.

My hands gripped her face, afraid that this was some figment of my imagination. I wondered if I was still asleep on the floor where I'd been reading a book. This couldn't be real. Her words couldn't be real.

"I want you," she whispered softly…bravely. "The same way you want me. If you…if you still want me."

She deserved so much more than I had to offer her. She deserved a soft bed and not a blanket on the floor. But she was here asking, when I had been asking for so long. And I was going to give her what she was asking for.

Pushing my pants down, I stood there before her. She could see how much I wanted her, as the late morning light shone through the window behind me. Her eyes widened as she took in my cock. I couldn't help the surge of pride that shot through me at the way she looked at me. I wanted her to look at me like that. I wanted to look at her the same way.

Uncertain of what to do, I watched as she kicked off her shoes one by one. And I found myself reaching out to her, silently begging her to just come to me. Silently knowing I wanted to make for come for me. And as she approached me, I dropped to my knees.

Begging.

My hands grazed the smooth skin of her legs, and she whimpered as I pushed them up underneath her dress. Hooking my thumbs in her panties, I slid them down as she stepped out of them. I held them for a moment. Felt their wetness press against my palm. Overwhelmed at the evidence that she – _my Bella_ – really did want me. The same way I fucking wanted her.

She whimpered.

I moaned.

And falling to my back, I pulled her over me. Her dress still on, but her legs spread wide across my chest…as I took her higher.

Up…and over my mouth.

Her pink skin was silk. Her taste was sublime. And I licked and lapped at her. Sucking and drinking and taking every single drop that she gave me. Her hands were hot fire as she touched me. One on my chest…and one in my hair. She gripped as she gasped. And I sucked harder…I licked more deliberately.

And then she shuddered as she came.

In my mouth.

On my face.

She collapsed on my chest, her body trembling with mine. And then she pulled back, her glassy eyes shining down at me and with no words spoken between us, she covered my mouth with hers.

Kissing.

Dipping.

Sucking.

Tasting.

And she moaned as she tasted, like she knew just how sweet she really was. Her lips were insistent. Her teeth biting softly. And my cock had never been so hard and fucking aching. And then my sweet and innocent girl reached back…and fucking took me in her soft, hot fist.

"You made me come," she panted while she squeezed me.

"So….so fucking good," I moaned.

"I want…I want to do the same thing."

She squeezed harder on the upstroke.

My cock belonged to her.

My fucking heart was owned by her.

And then she leaned back, she raised up…and then she fucking slid down. Slowly. Taking me inside as both of us gasped. It didn't matter if I was her first. Not when she was so hot and tight and wet around me. Not when I could feel her body stretch to adjust to the invasion of mine. And not when I knew – _somehow I knew_ – that I would be the last man inside her pussy.

_My pussy._

"So good," she whimpered. "You're…"

"So fucking good," I finished.

And she rode me. Drenched and slick. Slow and hard and sweet…and fucking perfect. Her eyes never left mine…I didn't want them to. I wanted to be lost inside them…inside her forever.

And when I came inside her as she pulsed and clenched and contracted around my cock, her mouth covered mine as she swallowed my cries.

Pounding hearts.

Erratic breaths.

We both lay in silence for moments after, while my cock stayed soft inside her.

Her lips brushed mine.

I whimpered this time.

She moaned.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Please don't," I asked. "Stay."

"I have to work."

Her eyes were serious but bright. And I did that. I made her flush. I made her come.

"Come back to me when you're done."

I meant it.

Completely.

"You'll wait for me?"

She blushed.

"I've been waiting for you for so long."

.

.

.

And as I stayed there on the floor, surrounded by everything that reminded me of her, I noticed in the corner the one thing she'd forgotten to take with her when she left.

Her pretty little panties.

I didn't know what excited me more.

The fact that they were still here with me…or the fact that she would feel how wet she was for the rest of the day.

Her pussy.

Her thighs.

My cock surged again as I reached out and took the little white lace in my hand. And I brought them to my face, inhaling deeply. My eyes closed…and I waited.

For her.

For Bella to return to me.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Reviews are love.**

**Please leave me some.**

**Happy birthday, laura_1025!**

**ILY, bb!**

**This o/s was inspired by a picture chosen by Kourt17. If you'd like to see it, please feel free to go here and check it out: cosmogirl7481(dot)tumblr (dot)com/post/11928401335**

**Marvar, thank you for being my beta-goddess and best friend. ILY.**

**Thank you to my pre-readers: Kourt17, Jaime and Raina. You guys are sofa king win. #TeamAmazeballs**


End file.
